


Did You Miss Your Heat?

by LokiFanSlashFan



Series: 4theWord Voltron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiFanSlashFan/pseuds/LokiFanSlashFan
Summary: Pidge realizes that Lance hasn't had his heat. Shopping and fun commence.Written with my sister.





	Did You Miss Your Heat?

"Hey Lance, weren't you supposed to have your heat this month?" Pidge asks seemingly out of nowhere.

Lance stops all movement and looks at her as he thinks about it. His eyes widen a bit as he realizes the younger Paladin is correct, he should have had that months heat about eight days ago. 

"I was supposed to. I think I need to go buy a pregnancy kit."

Pidge starts cackling, "Oh man, what are the odds that you would be the one to get pregnant during a gang bang. I'll go to the store with you, sorry about laughing." She still has a grin on her face when she has calmed down.

Lance gives her a dirty look, but he is not angry, he finds her a little ridiculous.

"Did I hear that Lance is pregnant!?" Hunk's voice comes loudly from behind them causing them both to jump slightly.

Lance huffs a bit, "I could be, we are going to the store to confirm."

"Great I'll go with you. You know for emotional support," Hunk responds finally coming into view.

"Are you really going along for support or do you need to get in grocery shopping?" the only female in the room asks skeptically.

Hunk chuckles a bit and shrugs, "Can't I do both? I sent Keith shopping and while I can do a lot with canned food, I would appreciate having fresh food as well."

They end up taking the Green Lion to the Space Food Market. Hunk splits from them at the door and heads for the fresh fruit section of the Market while Lance and Pidge head to the pharmacy.

"Do you think we should get the cheap one?" the Green Paladin asks as they stare at two pregnancy kits on the shelf.

Lance shrugs and pulls the two boxes off the shelf and looks at the backs of the packages. 

"This one takes three minutes and can pick up pregnancy after three week while this one takes five minutes, but can't pick up pregnancy until you are six weeks along."

"Guess we are getting the more expensive one then," Pidge responds after Lance says the information.

The former Blue Paladin sets the cheaper box back in its spot on the shelf. They head towards the check out lanes and reconvene with Hunk. It seems they took longer deciding than they realized. 

As the trio fly back home Hunk finally processes that Lance might be pregnant. He looks worried and excited all at the same time. The idea of a baby is fun and terrifying. Also, who is the dad? Are they now a fivesome or are they just a team that has sex?

Pidge looks over at Hunk when she realizes that the Samoan hasn't said anything in a while. She snickers a bit at his expressions.

"We'll know if Lance has a bun in the oven soon Hunk," the golden eyed girl says as they approach home.

Lance looks up from where he was reading the box for what feels like the twentieth time. He notices that Hunk is quite shocked.

"I'm eight days past when my heat should have hit. It's possible I'm pregnant. I think Katie is just glad that it isn't her."

"Got it on the nose. I'll actually process what a baby means for all of us later," Pidge says, eyes focused on the path back to Space Castle 2.0. 

"I guess that's what I'm thinking about most. What does it mean for us as a team? We haven't really talked about, you know, what we all want from each other," Hunk confides.

"We'll talk about it Hunk," Lance squeezes Hunk's shoulder.

Within a few doboshes, the Green Lion lands in its bay. The three go to the kitchen first and put away all the groceries. They linger for a moment around the island, nerves getting to them about the one item not put away. Lance takes a deep breath, and grabs the box from the counter top.

"Time for the moment of truth!" Lance smiles.

"Whatever it is, we got your back," Hunk says. Pidge nods in agreement.

"I know that guys; not even a question," Lance's smile softens as he takes them in. He might be having a baby with these beautiful people. His only regret is that Shiro and Keith aren't here for this - but he isn't about to interrupt their mission for a 'maybe.'

The three Paladins wander to the bathroom and Hunk and Pidge wait anxiously outside the door as Lance goes in to do his business. Time seems to go slowly. After about five minutes, Pidge knocks on the door.

"Are you okay in there?"

A brief pause, "I can't pee."

"Like 'cuz you're nervous or 'cuz you haven't drank enough today?" Hunk questions.

"Both, maybe?"

Pidge laughs at the absurdity, "No use forcing it then. Let's get you some Vrepit Ade and chill on the couch."

They hear the sink going and turning off and then Lance joins them out in the hallway.

"Sorry guys."

"No big, dude," Hunk reassures, and pats him on the back.

They make good on their plan and before they know it hours have gone by. Shiro and Keith returning from their mission is their only clue that so much time has passed.

Shiro joins them on the couch. Keith waves companionably at them as he passes by to go the restroom. 

"So who is winning?" Shiro asks.

"Currently Hunk, who is a dirty, dirty cheater. More importantly, how was your mission?" Lance responds, half of his attention on the game and half of his attention on Shiro, who is only half out of his Paladin armor and somehow attractively sweaty. 

"We landed, found the missing ambassador, proceeded to get attacked, won, and returned the ambassador to the embassy. So, about average, I'd say," Shiro's lips quirk up in a smile at the end.

Lance laughs, and decides to abandon the game. He was losing anyway. Badly. He decides kissing Shiro is a better use of his time. 

As Shiro and Lance kiss Keith reenters the room holding a cardboard box. His expression is one of great confustion.

"Are we having a baby or are Allura and Coran back from their vaction early?" the long haired male asks.

Four sets of eyes look at him. Lance blushes, Shiro frowns, Hunk looks awkward, and Pidge snorts.

"I might be pregnant, but I haven't been able to pee," Lance confesses almost shyly.

The blue eyed boy makes a high pitched startled yelp when he is suddenly pinned to the couch by Shiro who is peppering his face and neck with excited kisses. Keith rolls his eyes at the sight and drops the box onto Shiro's head. The oldest in the room looks up and looks surprised at the feel of the box bouncing off his head.

"Take the test."

Lance squirms out of the Black Paladins grip and grabs the box before hurrying to the bathroom. This time with the knowledge that everyone is there and that Shiro is clearly excited about the concept of a baby, the young Cuban is finally able to pee on the testing stick. He shuffles from foot to foot as he waits on the results.

A million thoughts run through his head as he waits, the main though is that he does hope that he is with child for Shiro's sake.

At three minutes his phone beeps and blue eyes look down at the stick. The color is pink. He looks at the box once more to confirm before he walks back to the common room, test clutched tightly in his hand. Once in the room, all eyes are on him.

"We are having a baby," Lance informs the room.

Pidge grins, Hunks grins and starts crying, Keith smirks and his eyes sparkle, and Shiro cheers. The oldest in the room once again has Lance in his arms, but this time he is giving him a deep kiss. 

"A baby, this is amazing. Thank you so much Lance," Shiro says once he is done stealing his breath away.

Lance feels a hand grip his shoulder and he looks to see Keith, "You'll be a great bearer Lance."

He almost has the air knocked out him when Pidge's smaller body slams into him. Her arms are hugging him tightly. They all make a surprised noise when Hunk's strong arms squeeze them in a group hug. 

Lance knows that it will probably be a few hours from then when the fact that he has a life growing inside him will kick in. He is glad that everyone seems happy about this, but Hunk was right. What are the five of them?

After a few more minutes the hug comes to an end. Shiro leads him back to the couch and cuddles him while Pidge curls against his other side. Keith sits on the floor so that his back is against Lance's legs. Hunk sits on the round couch directly across from them so he can see them all.

"Right, we are all happy that Lance is pregnant. But there is an important unasked question. What are the five of us? Are we all friends with benefits or is this relationship sexual and romantic?" the big guy asks. 

"Sexual and romantic," Shiro and Keith say in unison. They share an amused look with each other at the synchronicity. 

"At least, that's how we view it," Shiro adds, and then asks a little hesitantly, "You all feel that way too, don't you?"

"Yes!" Lance says emphatically. 

It starts ever so slowly with a few giggles from Pidge, but in a few moments all five Paladins are laughing in happiness and relief. This relationship between the five is wanted by them all and they are going to be bringing a baby into the Universe.

"What do you think Coran and Allura are going to do when they find out Lance is pregnant?" Pidge asks once they have all calmed down.

Keith snorts at the question, "Coran will be over joyed, but then take Lance aside and have a long conversation about what to expect from a pregnancy."

Shiro nods and grins, "Allura will probably want to go shopping right away even though there should be eight months until the baby is born."

"Should we tell them now though?" Hunk questions, "Aren't parents supposed to hide the info until three months?"

Pidge blinks and shrugs, honestly she has never done much research into the subject before.

Lance smiles softly and nods,"That's because the most risk in a pregnancy is during the first three months. Coran though will be my doctor and Allura will be upset if she finds out from the mice and she is the only one who doesn't know."

"So we're definitely telling them then," Hunk chuckles a little bit.

The five fall into a comfortable, happy silence. They finally have verbal confirmation about how they feel about each other and they are bringing a baby into the world. It was a scary and awe inspiring thing.

"Do you think we'll be good parents?" Keith asks, eyes studied firmly on his hands as he asks.

Keith feels a firm weight on his shoulder. From the size of the palm, he knows it's Shiro's.

"We're going to do our best. It will be all we can do. Only time will tell whether or not we were good or bad."

Keith smiles a bit. Pidge breaks in, "Screw that, we're going to be the best parents!"

"Yeah, I'm with Katie on this one Shiro," Lance leans forward and hugs Keith the best he can, "We're going to be the best parents. Our kid might hate us sometimes when he or she is older, but that won't mean we're bad parents. It will mean we did our job."

"Yeah," Hunk smiles, "Although I'm personally hoping our kid will be so awesome that phase of parental hatred won't occur."

"Agreed," they all concur.

They fall back into a comfortable silence. Hunk then gets up, "I think this calls for celebratory food. I'm going to whip us up something tasty!"

The group cheers, and Pidge gets up to help Hunk. As the two leave to go make food, Pidge can be heard saying "I promise to only season with your direct supervision."


End file.
